


I Love You - a PP3 fanfic

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Just don't talk to me about Universal right now, Post-Canon Fix-It, Something I really really needed to write, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Spoilers for pp3. Chloe finally comes to her senses.





	I Love You - a PP3 fanfic

Beca felt like a knife had been stabbed through her when she saw Chloe with Chicago. When their kiss broke, Chicago's phone went off and he answered it. "Chloe, I have to go," Chicago said, running off.

Chloe stood there, on the spot, putting her arms around herself as if to protect her. She was shaking. She knew she'd been quite flirty with Chicago, but she was in no way, shape or form ready for that kiss. She went along with it, mostly out of surprise. Beca, who was waiting around the corner, walked across, trying not to look like she was looking at Chloe, walked across so she could see if Chloe was still kissing Chicago. "Chlo?" she said, her fast walk turning into a run when she saw a best friend looking so distraught. "Chlo, what's happening?" She said, putting her hands on Chloe's arms.

"Did you SEE what happened?" Chloe exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah," Beca said snatching her arms away, "and you looked pretty into it."

"Beca... I'm sorry," she said shakily.

"Why?" Beca said, very curious to see what Chloe had to say next.

"For letting him kiss me." 

"Why should you be sorry?" Beca asked slightly resentfully. After all, there was no reason why Chloe SHOULDN'T kiss Chicago. It's not like there was actually anything going on between them, even though the other Bellas liked to tease. A lot.

"I'm... not sure," Chloe said, starting to think the same thoughts as Beca.

“Why are you crying?" Beca said, touching Chloe on the arm again. She had seemed harsh, and she was aware of that.

"He just... properly went for it. Touched me in ways that I... didn't want to be touched."

"Chlo..." Beca said, leaning in for a hug. Chloe relaxed into Beca. It felt so much more natural than when she was being manhandled by Chicago. "I've got you Chlo."

***

Later, Beca and Chloe sat on a bench in the park, with hot chocolate in their hands. "What are you going to do?" Beca asked Chloe.

"I'm going to tell him that we're not working out," Chloe said smiling.

"Good," Beca said slightly smugly. She bit her lip. She felt bad that she was happy about this situation, especially since he has obviously made her Chloe so uncomfortable. Wait. Not HER Chloe. Just Chloe. Oops. She must stop thinking about how much she loves Chloe, since Chloe obviously doesn't feel the same way. She'd been starting to wonder if she did, but then she'd gone and kissed Chicago.

"Beca, I don't know what I was thinking, behaving like that."

"Chloe, you can do whatever you want to do. You're an adult woman."

"It's just... there's someone I love twenty billion times as much. It's just that they're obviously not interested in me. They've had a boyfriend for most of the time that I've known them. And now I'm worried that they're really mad."

Beca smiled. Chloe had always been very bad at trying to hide something. "Would that someone possibly have brown hair and be into dj-ing?"

Chloe looked away, biting her lip. "Maybe."

Beca, regretting it majorly, took her hand and brought it to Chloe's cheek, bringing her vision back to her. "Chlo, you're the least subtle person... ever. And I want you to know that there's a scrawny little weirdo with brown hair and a passion for music that loves you so much that it's insane. And she would never let any person who wanted to even TOUCH her do so EVER again if it was against your will." 

"And would that scrawny little weirdo happen to be sitting in front of me?" Chloe asked, her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"I think she might be," Beca said, nodding slightly before Chloe leant forward, pressing her lips against Beca's. Beca was in shock. Just an hour beforehand, she'd honestly thought that she had no chance whatsoever with Chloe, but now, she was here with Chloe between her arms. She wasn't quite sure what to feel.

Just an hour before, Chloe had been kissing someone else, but she'd seen quite clearly by Chloe's reaction after that she didn't want to be there. Since Chloe was the first one making the first move, then she knew it was okay. And she knew that it was HER that Chloe loved really.

After a few moments more, they broke away to catch their breath. "That," Chloe said, "is something that I have been meaning to do for a VERY long time," Chloe said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Beca's ear. "Can we please just... forget what happened earlier. It was the stupidist thing I've let happen in my life. It's YOU, Beca. It’s always been you. In the words of Lana Del Ray, It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do. I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"Chloe," Beca said, leaning forward so that their foreheads were pressed against each others'. "I love you too."

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Beca was still slightly hurt, but at least now she knew that Chloe loved HER, not Chicago. It may take a little more time, but Beca knew that she would be over it very soon, as she LOVED Chloe Beale.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I really, REALLY needed to write.


End file.
